Talk:Sazed/@comment-2602:306:C485:6770:8C99:25D9:492D:D91A-20171004101201
Whoa, guys, just chill a bit, like, yeah, he may have been bad, but really, he wasn't abusive, and it wasn't even for sure if he meant it, and he did turn himself in, which isn't something people just do. It's normally because of guilt, meaning that he isn't a cold hearted bastard just killing people because, "Fuck Taako, he wouldn't let me on the show!" Jealousy is a normal emotion, and this is an extreme case of it, but we all experience jealousy. Griffin is most likely trying to show how dangerous it can be if taken super far in a fake setting, plausibly due to him experiencing such things, like many creators, and expressing them in a way that lets them get the whole ordeal out of their system. This can be a way of healing for creators. Most importantly, this isn't something that really happened, and don't get me wrong, if sometihng like this did happen in real life, it would be an entirely defferent thing, with different points to argue about, however, I really think that you are all being a bit quick to judge. We met Taako first, and there for, as a main character, we will always get to hear his side of the story, and more likely than not, this will never be touched on again, and we will be left to our opinions. However, I would like to bring up that, if Sazed was a main character, and we heard about this jackass elf that didn't pay him, though, he thought that his kinda shitty cooking techniques were pay enough, or that no matter how much he asked, this narcissist elf wouldn't let him share the brand with him, then you might feel a bit angry towards Taako for being an asshole. But, since we got backstory, ei, Taako grew up rough, and had to take what he could get, fighitng nail and tooth, we let him be as much of an ass as he wants. Being gay is also a plus for Taako. For some people, that automatically lets everything he does become, "Hahah, yeah, that's our silly Taako, being gay." Let's get the facts straight. Taako is a heartless, coward at times, and sometimes he's heroic, and smart, which it just so happens that we didn't get to see the ups, and downs of Sazed, most importantly not his character development, before his character's screentime was over. Also, this is Sazed's wiki page, and you didn't have to come here to complain about him, because people that do like Sazed, or can see his side, will likely be on this page, and commenting about him, so leaving hate here will only bring up arguments, so please, if you don't like Sazed, and can't think about what he'd be feeling, as a multi dementional charater, I think you'd be better off not wasting you time. Lastly, they are both fictional characters. If this changed your mind about Sazed, or gave you a better understanding of him as a character, I'm glad! Thank you for reading this comment.